iWrite Letters
by no white horse for me
Summary: Sam has been chosen to go around the world with two girls, right after the iLove you break up scene. These letters are what the two friends write to each other, and what will be revealed? SEDDIE!


_**Set after the break up in iLove you, Sam had been picked to travel around America with two girls Liz and Ariana (Victorious, anyone?) The letters are what each other writes to the other, confessing their feelings about their last night as a couple, how Sam finds the performances, and so much more. **_

_**MY FIRST FANFIC STORY! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Dear Sam,

It's great to hear from you! How's everything in LA? Carly and I miss you heaps and seeing you on iCarly night is not the same. Anyway, Carly's got a new boyfriend named James (Total jerk, if you ask me) but she seems happy¸ so I guess that's all that matters. School isn't the same without you, and I keep going back to that night in the elevator. I'm glad you're having fun in LA, and we can't wait till you get home!

Good luck, and keep writing,

Freddie

_for Sam, all of this was too much. She still remembered him, his half smirk, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled, how he tasted when he kissed, how tightly he held her. Everything. _

Hey Freddie,

Everything's fantastic in LA! I do 2 shows a night, and I get paid! I miss you guys so much, though, and you're right; seeing someone on a little computer screen once or twice a week is not the same. I might be coming back at the end of the month if my boss lets me off for a few days, but we'll just have to see how it goes. Carly told me about her new boyfriend James, and you're absolutely correct that he's a jerk. Carly told me that he called her a bitch the other day! Why would you go out with someone who called you a bitch? I think you should talk to her because she won't listen to me. I have to do my lessons for school in a hotel room, and it's kind of boring, except my new friend and one of the girls who goes on stage with me, Ariana, makes lessons a whole lot more fun! And so does Liz! I'll have to tell you about Liz and Ari when I come back, and I'll keep you posted on when that's going to be. Please, Freddie, don't say that about the elevator. I'm already broken inside, I don't need a reminder that we're not together anymore. It was fun and awesome while our relationship lasted, but sometimes things aren't meant to be. I'll keep in touch and please talk to Carly about James!

Can't wait to see you and Carls!

Sam

_Freddie's heart was still broken. He doubted that he and Sam would ever get back again, but it was nice to dream. He loved her, oh he loved her too much for anyone to understand. Even him. _

Dear Sam,

I tried to talk to Carly about James, but she denied the whole event! And every time I try to get her alone to talk about it, she just finds some stupid excuse as to why she can't talk to me. But I think it's getting worse; the other day, she came to school with bruises along her back. I went to push her in to school, and she screamed and pulled away. I asked her what was wrong, and she showed me the bruises. They were about a day old, a feral dark blue. She told me she fell down the stairs, but I have a feeling she's lying. I think you told me or Carly about Liz and Ariana, and they sound really cool! I'm glad you're making friends. Where are you guys going next for the show, because if it's anywhere near Seattle, Carly and I might come down and see you in action! Now, about the elevator: Why can't I talk about it? I enjoyed it! We didn't do anything, just kissed, but it was the best hour and a half of my life. And I meant what I said in the elevator. I do love you, Sam. I know you don't think I do, but I really do love you.

Please don't act like it never happened.

Freddie

_He honestly thought she wanted to act like it never happened? It was all she ever thought about! Those last few words in that DAMN elevator, the last time she kissed him. But she got so angry when he said anything about the elevator, but not at him. She got mad at herself._

Dear Freddie,

Okay, dude, you have to do something about this guy! I don't really care what you do – beat the living chiz out of him to teach him a lesson! Of course she's lying if she's got bruises all up her back! Talk to Spencer, or Brad, or Principal Franklin, or someone! Um, I think our next show is in Phoenix, Arizona, but I'll keep you posted for after that. And if you do come, bring this James dude – momma's gonna KILL him! And don't you doubt it! Ari and Liz are awesome, but they can't compare to you guys. And Freddie, just forget the elevator! Act as if it never happened; it'd be better for both of us. And what do you want me to do? It's tearing at my insides every time I think about it, so it's easier just to leave it be. And I meant what I said, I love you too, but it's over between us, and I don't think it's coming back. At least not yet. I don't know what you want me to say, we broke up, and that's all there is to it. So just leave it at that, okay?

I don't want to act like it never happened, but it hurts less to act like it

Sam

_Was she serious? Act like it never happened? He'd rather slit his wrists than think that! He kept replaying everything that night held. They shouldn't have listened to Carly, what she was saying to Spencer and whatever her name was. Who cared if they weren't compatible? They still loved each other, deep down in their hearts! And nothing could change that._

Sam,

Carly ain't gonna talk to me about him, so I think you have to come home soon and talk some sense into her. Spencer wouldn't believe me, and like I'd go to Principal Franklin about it! As for Brad, well, he's just been acting plain strange ever since you left. I think he might like you. Oh, well, I'll try to talk to her again, but I don't know what good it's gonna do. Please tell me you're coming back soon, I really need to talk to you.

All my love and affection,

Freddie

_Sam's heart grew wings when she heard the news. She had to write to Freddie as soon as possible, and then the other note came. What could be that important? _

Hey Freddolopee!

Got some great news! Ari, Liz and I are coming to Seattle in one week! I'm so excited! I get to see you, Spencer, Carly, even Gibby, and I'm super excited! You better be ready! And I'm gonna need a place to stay. You mind if I stay at yours for a few days, because I refuse to stay in Carly's apartment until she talks to someone about James. I don't like it when people hurt my best friends, especially you. And what is this about Brad liking me? That can't be true, I mean, he's Brad! And besides I don't like him, I like...well, not of importance, but anyway! Will keep in touch and can't wait to see you guys!

Much love and hugs,

Sam

_He was so excited to see Sam again. He had to tell her, tell her he was sorry, that he wanted her back, wanted to hold her again, kiss her again, murmur in her ear things that would be too...shall we say, innapropriate to say out loud, but that Sam thought was hilarious and always played along. He was mad at himself, because he had let the love of his life slip through his fingers without so much as a fight. _

Sam,

That's great news that you're coming back! And I can't wait to meet the wonderful Liz and Ari of yours! Of course you can stay at my house, what kind of friend would I be if I turned you down? I completely understand why you won't stay with Carly, but you do need to talk to her about this. I think she really needs you at the moment. And why wouldn't Brad like you? You're you. And who do you like? Really curious as to whom it is and whether he measures up to these standards! (Impossible, right?) Can't wait to see you!

Miss you

Freddie

_My god, he was such a guy! How could he not realize that the guy she was in love with was **HIM? **She couldn't believe how stupid he was, but she still loved him in every way._

Dear Freddie,

This is my last letter to you before I come back to Seattle, so I think I'll clear some things up. The guy I like is you, you nub! How could you not realize that? I've never stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will. Everything about you, I love, but it's easier to tell you face to face, which is exactly what I plan to do. So, I'll see you next week. I love you, Fredward Benson. And I'll never stop.

As much as love as possible,

Sam xoxoxoxoxo

_His world ended with that single letter. Who knew that three words could have so much of an effect on someone? Well, they did. _

Dear Sam,

Your letter...wow. I guess I kind of hoped I was the guy you liked, but in some ways I doubted it. And you honestly think I ever stopped loving _you_? Not possible, Sam, just not possible. I'll see you when you get here next week, my beautiful Sam. See you soon.

All the love possible, with everything I have left,

Freddie xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox (x100000000)


End file.
